Surfaces are often covered with a covering. Surfaces such as products or structures are often covered for protection or decoration. For example, such coverings include coatings such as paint, and veneers such as a thin layer of wood or plastic.
There is a need for surface coverings having a plurality of overlapping elements and methods for forming same.